Psicosis
by Thyssa
Summary: Un misterioso asesinato ocurre en el instituto femenino de Kyoto, el detective Uchiha Sasuke deberá resolverlo. / -¡Ella me lo quito! A mi Naruto-kun. / -Ahora podremos estar juntos sin problemas, Naruto-kun. / -Me gustabas, Hinata. / leve yuri.
1. Chapter 1

_Lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes, estáis avisados._

* * *

 _C_ _hapter 1: Faldas, miel y sangre._

* * *

 ** _Psicosis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Abrió sus cristalizados ojos esmeralda que reflejaban no solo la imponente figura del edificio antiguo a unos metros sino también el más puro rechazo. Tuvo que reprimir un jadeo al sentir el tirón en su brazo mientras su tutor la arrastraba dentro de la instalación._

 _Estaba muy cansada y sus ojos ardían. Quería culpar al humo de la ciudad al cual ella no estaba acostumbrada, pero en el fondo reconocía que había llorado demasiado._

 _Al entrar pudo apreciar la delicadeza del recibidor, sus paredes de piedra y cuadros preciosos._

 _–_ _Hola, mi nombre es Tsunade. Usted debe ser Kabuto. –Dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios y tez blanca. Parecía amigable–. Y ella debe ser Sakura. ¿No es así?_

 _El repentino interés en ella logró hacerla retroceder. Se sentía presionada e intimidada, aunque aquella bella mujer le sonreía abiertamente._

 _–_ _Desde que sus padres murieron no ha sido la misma. Espero que pueda con ella._

 _–_ _No se preocupe, no habrá ningún problema. Imagino el sufrimiento que debe haber pasado esta pobre niña. –La miraba con lástima, y la brillante sonrisa se había borrado–. Pase a mi oficina, por favor. Allí discutiremos con tranquilidad._

 _Ella no quería que la viesen con lástima. ¡Estaba bien, joder!_

 _–_ _Comprendo que ella ha perdido un año de clases pero haremos un examen nivelatorio y veremos donde ponerla Yo me haré cargo de ella personalmente._

 _No necesitaba la compasión de nadie._

 _Se le asignó una bonita habitación cerca de una estatua que no le gustó. Notó que había dos camas en vez de una y al preguntar el motivo, le explicaron que tendría una compañera._

 _Kabuto y la directora se fueron dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos. Se acomodó en la superficie mullida de la enorme cama y suspiró con pesadez._

 _Su atención vagó en un mar de memorias que realmente quería encerrar en un cajón y tragarse la llave para que nunca salieran. Como la exuberante vida de artistas de sus padres. Como su niñera. Como sus antiguos amigos._

 _Se mordió el labio con fuerza al recordar el día anterior, en el que sus padres le comentaron sutilmente que la llevarían a un bonito internado para mujeres porque ellos necesitaban viajar, y dada la cantidad de maldades que Sakura había hecho contra su niñera, la pondrían a cargo de una institución renombrada en Kyoto._

 _A sus cortos diez años de edad, Sakura entendió que estaba sola y que en la única persona en la que podía confiar, en la única en la que podía apoyarse, era ella misma._

 _Una lágrima se escapó sin permiso de sus ojos esmeralda, una fina gota de agua salada que atravesó su pálido rostro._

 _Y la razón de la tristeza inhumana de Sakura era la falta de amor. La falta de cariño en sus primeros años de vida._

 _–_ _¿Por qué lloras? –Oyó una dulce voz. Buscó con la mirada a su dueña y se topó con un hermoso par de ojos color perla, juraría nunca haber visto algo igual. La pequeña que había llamado su atención tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana, y su cabello era corto y de un tono negro azulado. Visualizó con asombro las facciones poco definidas y femeninas de la chica que pronto se acercó a ella._

 _–_ _Te sonaría tonto si te lo dijera._

 _–_ _Nadie merece llorar. No importan los motivos. –Le dijo recorriendo los pocos centímetros que las separaban y envolviéndola en sus brazos, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _Sakura quiso apartarse, pero se dejó hacer y soltó unos leves sollozos en los brazos reconfortantes de la niña._

 _–_ _Puedes contármelo si quieres. Mi nombre es Hinata._

 _–_ _Sakura._

* * *

 _–_ _¡Oye Hinata!_

 _La chica de cabellos rosados atravesó el campus del colegio para encontrarse con su mejor amiga._

 _–_ _¡Sakura-chan!_

 _Habían pasado once meses desde que dejaron a Sakura en aquel internado para mujeres, y la única amiga que tenía era Hinata._

 _Se lanzó a sus brazos y enredó los suyos alrededor del cuello femenino, la apretó contra su cuerpo y dejó que sus labios acariciaran un suspiro de alivio. La morena se había ido a pasar las vacaciones de verano con su familia y Sakura había estado completamente sola. Realmente la había extrañado._

* * *

Con movimientos casi mecánicos se vistió con la usual falda tableada marrón claro que no llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, la camisa blanca -demasiado ajustada- que llevaba el escudo de su colegio en el bolsillo derecho, una corbatita roja, la chaqueta ceñida a su cuerpo de color negro y que también llevaba el escudo del colegio y marcaba bien sus bellas curvas, medias negras y unos horrendos zapatos que aborreció desde el primer momento y le sonrió al espejo.

Odiaba ese maldito uniforme.

Se maquilló con solo máscara para resaltar sus ojos verdes, atrevidos y brillantes. Ajustó un fino listón a su larga y preciosa cabellera rosada y se sacudió las ondas que se habían formado luego de su ducha.

Sakura siempre estaba impecable.

Al entrar al edificio de clases, las alumnas le dejaban el camino libre. No es que le tuvieran miedo, solo un profundo respeto que Sakura había trabajado mucho en conseguir.

Tuvo que darle un ojo morado Marca Haruno a la idiota de Karin varias veces por meterse con ella y su cabello, y luego de varios insultos a una que otra chica que se creía superior, las personas habían empezado a respetarla con tal de no ganarse una mirada amenazadora o peor, un golpe.

Le sonrió a varias chicas menores, porque también la admiraban mucho.

 _–_ Buenos días, Matsuri-chan. _–_ Saludó amablemente a la pequeña castaña de segundo año. Se habían conocido en la cafetería, cuando unas busca pleitos estaban molestándola, Sakura saltó a defenderla y desde ese momento se hicieron amigas.

–Buenos días, Sakura-san. –Le sonrió feliz, obteniendo un pequeño cuchicheo entre su grupo de amigas.

Sakura reinaba ese jodido instituto.

* * *

 _Cerca del instituto había una universidad bastante privilegiada, donde asistían los mejores cerebros de todo Kyoto. Y también los alumnos más descontrolados de todo Japon._

 _Todos los fines de semana, las hermandades de la universidad organizaban fiestas clandestinas, nadie podía enterarse, ya que al estar a varios kilómetros de la ciudad e internados en el bosque, cualquier sonido quedaba camuflado por el viento. Las inmensas casas de las hermandades estaban bastante separadas, y solo había tres. Entonces, se tornaban en un antro de sexo, drogas y alcohol que quedaba enterrado en el silencio._

 _Sakura se observó al espejo una vez más; llevaba una camisa clara de jean sin mangas que se ataba a su diminuta cintura, unos shorts altos con un bonito estampado de flores de colores y unas botitas de tacón bajo marrones. Se retocó el labial carmín en sus labios hinchados y fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose._

 _Por ella entró Ino. Su única amiga además de Hinata._

 _–_ _Han llegado los hermosos chicos del equipo de futbol._ –Dijo con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa.

 _A diferencia de Hinata, Ino era provocativa y muy confiada de sí misma. Y todo el mundo lo sabía por ese diminuto vestido de tirantes negro que dejaba ver su trasero cuando se agachaba. Tenía el cabello rubio perfecto, facciones maduras y muy atractivas. Un par de labios carnosos, unos ojos celestes totalmente impactantes, y un cuerpo que muchas deseaban tener, incluso Sakura._

– _Anda, frente. Vamos de cacería. –Dijo tomándole de la mano y arrastrándole fuera del baño._

 _Al bajar, notó como por la puerta entraba una fila de muchachos que a decir verdad, no estaba nada mal. Casi todos eran altos y fornidos, con expresiones relajadas y sonrisas retadoras._

 ** _Uno_** _, le gustó más que el resto. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, a pesar de la falta de luz, pudo notar su piel ligeramente tostada, y el inicio de sus pectorales bajo la apretada camisa blanca y la sudadera violeta del equipo de futbol._

 _Él le sonrió galante y esquivó la mirada exótica. Ella sonrió internamente, girando sensualmente para darle al chico un bien disimulado vistazo de su despampanante cuerpo._

 _Quería la confianza que tenía Ino._

* * *

 _Hinata se encontraba sobre ella, restregando su sexo húmedo contra la entrepierna de la Haruno, los gemidos ahogados y jadeos imprevistos llenaban la habitación. Sakura se aferró a la cadera de la chica, ladeando su cabeza y dejando a la vista las incontables marcas violáceas que la morena había plantado en su cuello. Se tensó ligeramente y lloriqueó al sentirse cerca del climax. Su expresión de placer no tenía precio, y Hinata_ _ **adoraba**_ _verla en ese estado, con el cabello desparramado, la piel perlada en sudor, con sus hermosos labios soltando gemidos y su nombre._

 _–_ _¡Más, Hinata-chan!_ – _Rogó, y sonrió al sentir como la chica aumentaba sus movimientos. Ella igual estaba cerca del orgasmo y nada sería mejor que disfrutarlo junto con Sakura._

 _Apretó con delicadeza el erecto pezón de Hinata, arrancándole un gemido a la chica y luego alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos labios rosados que la volvían loca. Se besaron con tanta pasión que el mundo a su alrededor desapareció._

 _Más fuerte._

 _Más rápido._

 _–_ _¡Oh, Sakura!_

 _Y juntas llegaron al orgasmo. Uno de los tantos que habían experimentado._

 _La morena se dejó caer sobre el menudo cuerpo de la Haruno, sus pechos chocaron con los de ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sakura le había practicado el mejor sexo oral de toda su vida y no pudo evitar complacerla con aquella posición que tanto amaba._

 _Sakura intentó relajar su respiración al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas adoptaban una tonalidad rosada que casi nunca poseía. Sonrió y besó suavemente a Hinata, cubriéndolas a ambas con una fina sabana en el acto._

 _–_ _Deberíamos dormir, mañana tenemos examen. –Murmuró la Hyuga acurrucándose al lado de Sakura._

 _–_ _Tú no has pasado, lamento decirte que mañana deberás presentar la lección de nuevo. –Dijo en un tono tan seductor que casi logro hacer que Hinata se mojara._

 _–_ _Lo haré cuantas veces lo pidas._

* * *

Se sentó junto a Hinata en la cafetería y conversaron de temas triviales mientras comían su almuerzo. Ino se les unió.

La rubia nunca se había llevado muy bien con Hinata, y la causa era que la última era bastante reservada y tímida, además la actitud prepotente de Ino la incomodaba.

–Oye, frente, tenemos una fiesta el viernes por la noche. –Le dijo desinteresadamente, logrando que la chica arrugara el entrecejo por el apodo que le había puesto años atrás.

–Genial. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras, Hinata-chan?

–Oh. No lo sé, Sakura. El sábado pasado me lo pasé muy bien con Tenten en su habitación.

La Haruno rodó los ojos. Nunca había podido convencer a Hinata de que fuese a una fiesta. Ni siquiera con sus propuestas de sexo descontrolado que eran un secreto para todos menos para Ino.

–Me quedaré contigo todo el fin de semana si vienes conmigo.

La vio dudar y agachar la mirada. Y pensó que tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era un empujoncito al mundo de la música y el tequila.

Miró a Ino durante unos segundos. Esta entendió a la perfección la indirecta y suspiro, viéndose obligada a hacer lo que la Haruno quería.

–Será divertido, Hinata. Hay chicos lindos y buena música, no te arrepentirás. –Incitó.

Hinata las observó con la vacilación plasmada en su rostro. –Está bien.

Ambas chicas celebraron ligeramente, dándole palmaditas en los hombros a la tímida chica.

Entonces, una castaña de moñitos se acercó a la mesa.

–Hola. –Saludo. No era un secreto que no pasaba ni con agua a Sakura e Ino–. Hinata, mi hermana me ha traído unas películas desde la ciudad, pensé en que podíamos verlas juntas el viernes.

La mirada frívola y desafiante que le envió Sakura en ese instante no pasó desapercibida por la portadora de los ojos café, y contraatacó.

–Lo siento, Tenten. Ya he quedado con Sakura todo el fin de semana. –Comentó ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la castaña, quien volvió a clavar sus ojos en la Haruno un poco resentida.

–Oh, eso es fantástico. El próximo será, entonces. –No se fiaba ni un poco de la mejor amiga de Hinata, y no tenía intenciones de ocultarlo–. Disfrútalo.

Sakura vio por el rabillo del ojo como Tenten volvía a su lugar, pareció comentar lo sucedido, ya que varias de sus amigas le enviaron una mirada tensa a la mesa del trío. Pero para evitar conflictos, se concentraron en algo más.

–Esa chica no te quiere. –Dijo Ino.

–Lo sé.

En ese momento, por la puerta principal ingresó un grupo de chicas.

Sakura las reconoció de inmediato al ver las faldas más cortas de lo que permitían usarlas, y el extremo maquillaje en sus rostros. Karin, la chica que le había ayudado a ganarse su puesto como líder del colegio, entró junto con su hermana Tayuya y unas chicas más.

Todas le dedicaron una mirada de puro odio a la pelirrosa y se sentaron lejos de ella.

A Sakura no podría importarle en lo más mínimo lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Sí, muchas chicas no la querían, pero era porque no se habían animado a hablar con ella o porque en algún momento, Sakura las había puesto en su sitio. Y a la vez, ella era muy querida en el instituto. Su único problema eran las amistades. Ino y Hinata eran las únicas dos chicas con las que podía discutir temas personales, el resto solo eran sus compañeras. Y no necesitaba nada más.

* * *

– _Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze. ¿Me dirías el tuyo?_ – _Le susurró en el oído mientras bailaban al ritmo de una canción._

 _–_ _Sakura. Sakura Haruno. –Murmuró acariciando la mandíbula del chico con sus carnosos labios._

 _Él la apretó indiscretamente contra su cuerpo y la contempló. Sus bien torneadas piernas y su genial trasero. Lo apretó. La chica le sonreía golosa y rozaba su entrepierna cada vez que podía, sembrando el deseo en él._

 _–_ _¿Hay algo más que debería saber de ti antes de llevarte a mi cama?_

 _–_ _Me gustan los besos suaves._

 _Dicho esto el muchacho se acercó a ella y juntó sus labios en un roce delicado. A Sakura le gustaban porque eran tentadores y la hacían querer más y más._

 _La tomó de la mano y la llevó escaleras arriba. Una vez dentro de alguna habitación, la acorraló contra la pared y deslizó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, sintiendo sus pechos por sobre su blusa y arrancándole un imperceptible gemido._

 _Ella enterró sus manos en el cabello rubio y tironeó suavemente, logrando que el fuese más brusco con ella y le apretara el trasero con fuerza para luego alzarla, ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura masculina y rozó su entrepierna que pedía a gritos ser tocada con la de él._

 _–_ _Puedo sentir lo húmeda que estás y ni siquiera te he tocado. –Le dijo antes de mordisquear el labio rojo de Sakura. La sintió sonreír._

 _Se sentó en la cama con ella a horcajadas, y con cada beso, Sakura se movía con una sensualidad extrema sobre él, simulando cabalgarlo. Sintió el miembro crecer bajo sus shorts y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que él se encargó de dejarla solo en un par de diminutas bragas negras de encaje. Besó su pecho, deleitándose con el sabor dulce de la piel de la chica y se separó de ella para quitarse su ropa._

 _–_ _Déjame a mí. –Dijo ella, desabrochando el pantalón de él con suma delicadeza y bajándolo. Por último, se acercó y bajó sus boxers negros con sus dientes, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio._

 _–_ _Maldición, Sakura._

 _No esperó más y la despojó de la única prenda que le quedaba, penetrándola de una sola estocada, arrancando un gemido de su garganta._

 _Sakura era virgen. Si bien había tenido sexo con Hinata por tres años, nunca había estado con un hombre. Pero su orgullo no le permitió mostrar dolor, por lo que ladeó la cabeza y maldijo. Dejando que el la penetrase a su gusto. Le dejo apretar sus pechos, besar su plano vientre, morder sus labios, tirar sus cabellos. Le encantaba que el fuese rudo con ella._

 _Se sentó nuevamente sobre él y comenzó a mover sus caderas sensualmente, jadeando y con su rostro contraído bajo la atenta mirada del Namikaze en ella._

 _–_ _Joder, me encantas Sakura._

 _–_ _¡Oh, Naruto!_

 _Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca. Naruto deslizó sus dedos hasta la vagina de la chica, donde jugueteó con el pequeño botón de ella hasta que, maldiciendo y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Sakura llegó al orgasmo más esplendido de su vida._

 _Quería hacerle llegar también, así que se levantó, y con dedos inexpertos tomó el erecto miembro y lo acarició de arriba abajo, él luego tomó su pequeña mano y la guío al ritmo perfecto. Pasaron solo unos minutos hasta que Naruto se corrió en su mano, y ella lamió el líquido gustosa._

 _–_ _Buena chica. –Le dijo, acariciando sus cabellos rosados._

* * *

Al terminar el almuerzo, Sakura e Ino se fueron a la clase de literatura, al contrario de Hinata, quien tenía cálculo.

–En lo que llega el profesor, quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de tu noche con Naruto este sábado.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

–Cuando me buscaste en el baño nos miramos y luego bailamos y luego… Me llevó a su habitación.

–¡Caray! ¿Qué tal fue? Apuesto a que te ha gustado.

–Eres una cerda. Me encantó.

Ino rio. –¿Y? Supongo que vas a volver a verlo este viernes.

–No lo sé. No quiero dejar a Hinata sola.

–Yo me haré cargo de ella mientras tú te hechas un buen polvo.

Sakura la miró con una ceja alzada. –Lo pensaré.

* * *

Ese sábado, Sakura insistió en que Hinata usara un bonito vestido que se ajustaba a su cintura de color azul con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. La maquilló con un poco de delineador negro, máscara y labial rosa. Realmente estaba hermosa.

–Estás muy guapa. –Le dijo plantando un casto beso en sus labios.

Ellas eran solo amigas. Amigas que de vez en cuando se tocaban entre ellas. Pero nunca serían más que eso. Aunque eso no quitaba que Sakura se sintiera un poco culpable al follarse a Naruto durante un mes. Y también se había puesto celosa cuando la rubia llegó con la noticia de una nueva fiesta. Invitó a Hinata por compromiso. De verdad no quería que fuese.

Ella se vistió con un vestido suelto blanco de tirantes gruesos y unas simples converse negras. Ató su cabello en un moño despeinado y se maquillo similar a Hinata, pero con un fuerte labial rojo. Cogió su chaqueta de cuero, un abrigo para la morena y ambas salieron a hurtadillas por los pasillos oscuros del instituto.

Lograron evadir al guardia nocturno sin problemas y en menos de cinco minutos, encontraron a Ino en la puerta, con un top abierto negro y una falda tableada del mismo color.

Hinata la miró sin cuidado, Ino era muy linda, y todo lo que se ponía le quedaba bien. Y luego estaba Sakura, con su mirada confiada y su cabello exótico. Ella tenía un cuerpo de infarto también, y no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de ambas chicas.

Entonces, un auto descapotable rojo aparcó en la entrada del instituto.

–Son ellos. –Dijo Ino.

–¿Quiénes?

–Los de la fraternidad. _Naruto-kun._

Sakura asintió para no recibir más detalles. Pues no sabía cómo le caría a la morena el saber que se follaba a un precioso universitario.

Las tres chicas subieron al coche y se encontraron con el rubio, un chico de cabello negro que respondió como Sai, y uno bastante parecido a Naruto, llamado Kiba.

–Buenas noches, señoritas. Preséntame a tus amigas, Ino. –Hablo Kiba.

–Ella es Sakura y ella es Hinata.

–Un gusto conocerlas, muñecas. ¿Están listas para el show?

Las tres asintieron y Naruto miró a Sakura por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa mal disimulada en el rostro. Se habían encontrado varias veces en lo que llevaba del mes fuera de las fiestas, y podría decirse que comenzaban a gustarse. Sakura sonrió y apartó la mirada hacia Hinata, quien definitivamente no había pasado desapercibida.

Minutos después, aparcaron frente a la enorme mansión que estaba abarrotada de gente. Al entrar, captaron varias miradas indiscretas. Y el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos les llenó las fosas nasales.

–¿Por qué no me traes un trago? –Le hablo Ino al más serio de los tres, con una sonrisa que prometía una recompensa por su amabilidad.

Él sonrió y desapareció entre la marea de gente.

Kiba invitó a bailar a Hinata, quien después de pedirle ayuda a la Haruno con la mirada, terminó aceptando.

Sakura los observó de lejos, sintiendo como las manos de Naruto, quien seguía detrás de ella se ajustaban a su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

Miró otra vez a Hinata, perdiéndose en la belleza de la chica y en sus sutiles movimientos. Naruto besó su cuello.

Hinata reía junto a Kiba y los vio desaparecer justo como Ino y Sai.

Entonces Naruto la llevó a su auto.

* * *

–¡Sakura! ¿Dónde has estado?

–Naruto. Auto.

Ino rio con fuerza, ya tenía varias copas encima y trastabillaba al caminar. –Menuda zorra.

–¿Y Sai?

–No lo sé. Seguro revolcándose con alguna zorra. –Pausa–. Me folló como nunca antes en mi vida, frente.

–Qué bueno saberlo. Oye, hay que buscar a Hinata.

La rubia asintió y le entregó la botella de tequila a la Haruno. –Te reto a terminarlo antes.

Ella arqueó una ceja divertida. Y mirando dos veces a la botella, o hizo, sintiendo el líquido quemar todo a su paso.

Hizo una mueca y dejó la botella en una mesita que se encontraba por allí. Y cuando el ardor se hubo pasado, habló: –Ahora busquemos a Hinata.

Las luces de colores iban y venían, mareándola. Naruto se había quedado con sus bragas, por lo que tenía sumo cuidado de que su vestido no se levantara en ningún momento, no quería ser el hazmerreír de la fiesta.

Los vio cerca de la escalera, él apoyado sobre esta, y ella parada a unos centímetros de él, hablando animadamente. Sonrojada. Como lo hacía con ella.

No supo bien qué clase de sentimiento era ese. Claramente celos y algo de molestia, tristeza tal vez.

Pero, ¿De quién? ¿De Naruto, o Hinata?

Vio como él se acercaba muy lentamente a ella, para besarla, pero decidió interferir.

–¡Hey! Ya tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos, Naruto-kun. –Disimuló su malestar y tomó a la chica de la mano, arrastrándola lejos de él.

Absorto de la situación, él las miró extrañado, con un poco de culpa. Sabía que Hinata era la mejor amiga de Sakura, y ella le gustaba. Entonces, ¿Por qué había intentado besar a la Hyuga?

Sakura se llevó a sus amigas fuera de la casa y llamó un taxi.

–Entiendo que quieras irte pero yo quiero buscar a Sai. –Le dijo Ino enfadada.

–Estás ebria. Vienes conmigo.

A los minutos el taxi llegó y las llevó al instituto, donde se separaron y decidieron irse a dormir lo antes posible.

Una vez en su habitación, Sakura miró de reojo a Hinata.

–¿Has estado con alguien? –Preguntó.

–No… ¿Y tu?

–Sí.

La miró sorprendida. –¿Con quién?

–Con Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

Los meses de Enero y Febrero habían sido de lo más caótico. Repletos de fiestas y besos a personas equivocadas, resacas y noches frías sin Hinata. Algo se rompió entre ellas esa noche que Sakura confesó sus sentimientos hacia Naruto.

Ahora Hinata salía más a menudo, y eso le molestaba. Sus sentimientos estaban entrañados entre sí y sentía que perdería la cabeza.

Se había encontrado con Naruto varias veces en la calle, incluso la invitó a cenar dos veces. Creyó que iba en serio.

Su vida en el instituto seguía normal, teóricamente. Tenten no confiaba en ella y Hinata le pedía que la tocara a veces. También le pidió que la abrazara una noche, y durmieron juntas.

El psique de Sakura Haruno se había alterado radicalmente. Algo no estaba bien en ella, no era la misma.

* * *

Sakura no se sorprendió al ver a Hinata bailando con un chico pelirrojo, se convirtió en algo normal el verla intercambiar miradas y besos con desconocidos. Pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Un par de horas más tarde y luego de unos cuantos tragos de colores, la música resonaba en sus oídos y varias personas se le habían acercado con insinuaciones que ella no aceptó. Solo lo quería a **_él._**

Decidió buscarlo. Y no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

–Kiba, ¿Has visto a Naruto?

El castaño, quien estaba bastante ebrio, la miró confundido. –Creo que está arriba. Si no lo encuentras, siempre puedes venir a mí, muñeca.

–Gracias. –Le dijo y lo ignoró.

Subió las escaleras con su pulso latente en el cuello. Su sexto sentido le rogaba a gritos que saliera de allí, que no entrara en esa habitación, que no prendiera la luz.

Pero lo hizo.

Ahí, bajo las sabanas, estaba Naruto. Sobre Hinata.

Su corazón se estrujó y frunció el ceño.

–Sakura-chan…

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Se sentía tan estúpida, tan sucia, tan usada.

Salió de la casa y se sentó en el estacionamiento, entre unos arbustos.

Sentía las gritas de su corazón expandirse y le costó respirar. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

Y las imágenes vivas de las expresiones de ambos rondaron su mente, recordándole que ella no estaba incluida en la foto, con ninguno de ellos.

Sentía celos por que Hinata había conocido otro mundo, porque se había acostado con _su_ Naruto, porque _su_ Naruto se había acostado con _su_ Hinata.

–Maldita perra fastidiosa. –Murmuró. El maquillaje estaba corrido, su cabello se había arruinado en su huida.

El alcohol hizo efecto en ella y se apretó la barriga. Gateó unos metros y vomitó todo el vodka que había ingerido en unos arbustos.

Sollozó. Maldita Hinata. ¡Maldita Hinata!

–¿Sakura? ¡Cariño! ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Ino. –Gimoteó–. Los vi, estaban juntos. Se burlaron de mí. ¡Esa maldita perra!

–¿De qué hablas? Tienes que calmarte.

–¡Naruto y Hinata! Ella me lo quitó.

Los ojos de Ino brillaban con sorpresa al escuchar aquella confesión. Sabía perfectamente sobre los sentimientos de Sakura hacia el rubio, y también había visto como miraba a Hinata esos últimos días.

Apretó los labios. –Cálmate, Sakura. –Le acarició los cabellos.

–¿Ino? ¿Qué paso?

–Ah, Sasori. ¿Puedes traer un vaso con agua?

El chico la miró dudoso. –¿Está bien? –Preguntó señalando a Sakura.

–Sasori, ahora.

Él asintió y volvió a entrar.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente y lloraba con fuerza.

–¡Me lo ha quitado! ¡De todos los chicos se fijó en **_mi_** Naruto!

–Shh, pequeña. Todo saldrá bien. Gracias. –La calmó y tomó el vaso que Sasori le llevó, entregándoselo a la chica.

Sakura bebió y logró relajarse un poco.

Ella nunca se había metido en la vida amorosa de Hinata. Ellas solo se contaban secretos y follaban, y no había más. No sentimientos. No ataduras. En cambio, con Naruto era distinto, ella sí le quería como nunca podría quererla a ella, quería ser su novia, y que él la llamase suya.

Pero no podía, porque él no la quería.

Recordó las sonrisas, las miradas, los abrazos indiscretos. Y lo supo.

Estaban enamorados.

–Si yo no puedo tenerte, ella tampoco te tendrá.

* * *

Recibió la nota de Sakura diciendo que la esperaba en el sótano para hablar tranquilas. Dudo de ir. ¿Por qué no podían hablar en su habitación? Se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a la escalera del sótano, suspiró y entró.

Estaba atardeciendo y quería terminar con eso lo antes posible.

Antes, Naruto le había explicado todo a Sakura.

 _"–_ _De veras lo siento. No pudimos evitarlo, Sakura. Me gustas mucho tú también, pero Hinata y yo… Lo siento, nunca quise herirte."_

Sakura sonrió y dijo que lo entendía, que ella no era nadie para meterse en el camino del amor verdadero, y luego se marchó. Oyó que se tiró a Kiba.

Al bajar se encontró con oscuridad pura. Buscó la llave de luz y la encontró cerca de las escaleras. Al encenderlas, vio a Sakura a unos metros y se sobre saltó.

El silencio reinó entre ellas.

–Escucha, Sakura. –Habló con esa voz dulce, esperando convencerla–. Siento mucho todo lo que pasó. Nosotras dos…

–Solo somos amigas que se besan. ¿No? –Terminó la Haruno–. Aunque supongo que ya no podemos hacerlo.

Hinata negó. –Sentí algo por ti. Y sé que tú también lo hiciste. Pero nunca pudimos… Ya sabes. –Estaba totalmente sonrosada, y sus manos formaron pequeños puños que elevó hacia su pecho–. Naruto-kun y yo… Nosotros…

–¿Ustedes qué? ¿Se rieron de mí en la cama?

–No, Sakura. Nosotros…

–Yo lo toqué primero, ¿Sabes? Acéptalo, ya gané.

La mirada de puro odio en los ojos esmeralda hizo que la pequeña Hinata retrocediera unos pasos.

–Él no va a quererte como me quiere a mí. Tú no eres como yo.

–Sakura, por favor. Solo escúchame.

–¡Yo era feliz! ¡Y tú me quitaste eso!

–Lo siento tanto, Sakura.

Y la pequeña pelirrosa descubrió un cuchillo de cocina de su uniforme.

–Si yo no puedo tenerlo, tu tampoco.

Fue rápido e indoloro.

No sabe bien cuantas veces clavó el cuchillo en el pálido cuerpo de Hinata. Solo vio la luz escaparse de sus ojos perla, su sonrisa se borró, y sus manos se mancharon de rojo.

* * *

Tiró el cuchillo en el contenedor de basura que siempre se incinera los domingos. Se lavó las manos con fuerza, intentando quitar el color rojo de su piel. Se miró al espejo con expresión glacial y secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

* * *

Tocó la puerta varias veces.

–Abre, cerda.

Segundos después, una somnolienta Ino la recibió.

–Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? Son casi las once.

–Una vez dijiste que me ayudarías a esconder un cadáver si fuese necesario. –Susurró.

–Sí, era subjetivo. –La mirada de Ino se clavó en el cabello enmarañado, en la mirada perdida y los labios partidos de Sakura. Salió de la habitación. Observándola expectante.

–Hice algo muy malo, Ino.

* * *

La rubia se llevó un susto de muerte al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Hinata en el suelo. Miró a Sakura.

–Ayúdame a llevarla al bosque.

–¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Sakura, que has hecho?

–No lo sé…

De repente, aquella mujer vivaz y sin miedos se transformó en aquella niña que lloraba por las noches, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su ojitos cristalizados.

–Ayúdame, Ino.

Ino, luego de darle un sermón gigante, pensar en llamar a la policía, y terminar prometiendo que mantendría el secreto, ayudó a cargar a la Hyuga y a llevarla unos metros dentro del bosque.

Estaba demasiado frío, por lo que solo caminaron hasta una pequeña cascada y arrojaron el cuerpo sin vida de la chica.

Al volver, Ino le dio una profunda mirada a su amiga. Demonios, ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¡Hinata Hyuga estaba muerta! ¡Y Sakura la había matado!

Entendía que el psique de su amiga se había roto hace mucho tiempo, sabía que no estaba bien, que la ida de sus padres había roto el hilo de su cordura. Pero joder, Sakura estaba bien. Era una alumna sobresaliente, era un ejemplo a seguir, era hermosa, y tenía un futuro asegurado.

Se regañó mentalmente. Era obvio que todo se iría a la mierda pronto. Y ella, como amiga, iba a ayudar en todo lo posible.

Se secó la sangre fresca en su pijama y volvió a la cama. Tenía que ayudar a Sakura.

* * *

–Descansa, Hinata-chan. –Le dijo al aire mientras se recostaba en su cama. –Ahora Naruto-kun y yo estaremos bien.

.

.

.

Buenas! Esto fue algo completamente espontaneo que surgió en mi mente hace unos días y quise compartirlo con ustedes.

Espero que les guste y me cuenten que les pareció en un review.

Diganme si les gustaría una continuación, porfiiii.

¡Muchas gracias y besos acaramelados!

-Ocean Dust.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Placa Dorada**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esa mañana Sakura se despertó antes de que su alarma sonara, pues el rostro de Hinata atacaba sus sueños, haciendo que le sea imposible dormir en paz.

Se levantó y se encerró en el baño. Con sus manos firmemente apoyadas en el lavabo, se observó en el espejo. Las violáceas ojeras la hacían ver cansada, y su cabello tenía manchas de sangre. Frunció el ceño y abrió la regadera.

Todavía no lograba procesar la noche anterior, la negación de los hechos se había instalado en ella en una manera tan convincente que no dejaba espacio a la vacilación.

 _Ella no había matado a Hinata._

Se desnudó y entró en la tina, dejando que el agua se llevase todo a su paso.

Y entonces, el remordimiento la azotó.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el medio del pecho y jadeó. Todo se movía tan rápido, oía tantas voces al mismo tiempo, recordaba tantas cosas.

Naruto le había susurrado que la quería, una vez.

También recuerda como Hinata fue la única que estuvo con ella en sus primeros años de escuela.

Y ella la había apartado del camino. Había terminado con su amistad de la forma más horrible.

Silentes salinos brotaban sin compasión de sus ya enrojecidos ojos, su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

–¡No!

Veía su bello rostro de porcelana, sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas.

Se deslizó hasta sentarse en la tina y abrazó sus piernas, hundiendo la cabeza en ellas, y lloró.

Dejo que todo lo que sentía se fuese de ella en la forma del llanto más tétrico. Se odiaba tanto. ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Estúpida!

Hinata era, y siempre iba a ser, la mayor razón de sus sonrisas.

 _(La alejaste, cerraste la puerta en su cara._

 _Su sangre te manchó, y tu odio te venció.)_

–¿Sakura?

No oyó cuando Ino abrió la puerta del baño y cerró el agua.

–¿Qué haces ahí? –Preguntó abriendo la pequeña ventana, el baño estaba lleno de vapor–. Tu piel está roja. ¿Cuánto llevas allí?

El tono de preocupación de Ino logró que levantara la cabeza y la mirara con esos ojos hinchados, secos, vacíos.

–¿Qué he hecho, Ino? –Susurró.

La vio fruncir el ceño y ofrecerle una toalla blanca.

–Vamos. Hablaremos luego.

Ino la ayudó a pararse y la envolvió en la suave tela, luego la condujo al cuarto y se ocupó de vestirla, ya que la Haruno parecía estar completamente en otro mundo. Le puso unos shorts blancos y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color. Pensó que el blanco la animaría un poco.

Cepilló su largo cabello rosa con un cepillo de cerdas suaves, y cuando la chica adoptó un aura angelical, la sentó frente a ella en la cama.

(Pero no eres un ángel, Sakura.)

–¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

–Maté a Hyuga Hinata.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Ahora la Haruno miró hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación, deseando poder huir al bosque. Deseando ir a buscarla.

–Haré lo que tú digas.

Ino suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Se sobó el rostro y cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano, manteniendo la mirada firme en el mismo punto que la chica.

Ahora estaban juntas en esto, Sakura era una asesina, e Ino era su cómplice.

–Nada.

–¿Eh?

–No haremos nada. Te vas a callar la boca, vas a preocuparte porque ella no ha vuelto de una fiesta, dejaremos que la policía haga lo suyo y saldremos bien de esto.

–¿Estás loca? ¡Lo descubrirán!

Ino la tomó por los hombros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –Haremos una coartada creíble. De todas formas, su cuerpo cayó al río, que desemboca en el mar.

–¿Y si alguien lo encuentra? ¡Iré a prisión y tú también!

–No. Eso no pasara. Y si quieres entregarte, déjame fuera de esto. Te ayudare, pero no voy a involucrarme con esto, Sakura. –La mirada suplicante de Sakura flaqueó ante los ojos severos de Ino. Tenía razón–.Todo será como antes, y tú, debes ser muy, pero muy cuidadosa. –Continuó.

A continuación, la rubia envolvió a la menor en sus brazos, susurrándole palabras alentadoras en el oído.

Ino se marchó bajo la estricta condición de que se reunieran en la cafetería en una hora. Sakura aceptó y se vistió con unos leggings negros, unas converse blancas y una blusa básica algo ajustada de mangas cortas negra. Cogió un sweater gris por si acaso y salió de su habitación.

Caminó en silencio por los corredores y evitó a Tenten lo más que pudo. Sonrió internamente al ver a Ino con el desayuno listo en una mesa.

–Gracias. –Dijo sentándose y estirando su mano hacia su café.

La mano de Ino la detuvo. –Espera. –Dijo y desdobló un papel marrón bajo la mesa, y sin que nadie la viese, echó un polvo blanco al café de la Haruno.

–¿Qué rayos es eso?

–Cállate. Es para que te relajes. Anda, hasta el fondo.

–¿Desde cuándo te drogas?

Ino rodó los ojos. –No son drogas. Bueno, quizá sí. Solo es un calmante, hará efecto más rápido si lo tomas de esta forma.

Y bajo la atenta y azulada mirada, Sakura bebió el café con algo de desconfianza.

Minutos después comenzó a sentir que sus músculos se relajaban, y los pensamientos agudos dejaban de gritarle.

–Oigan. –Llamó una conocida voz–. ¿Han visto a Hinata?

Sakura observó a Tenten mientras le daba el último trago a su café, aprovechando para buscar una respuesta coherente. Ino no podía contestar, pues sería demasiado riesgoso. Entonces dejó la taza en la mesa y negó.

–No ha vuelto a dormir anoche, supongo que debe estar con alguien de la fiesta.

Tenten pareció dudar y no apartó la mirada.

–Dile que me busque cuando la veas.

El duelo de miradas se prolongó hasta que la pequeña castaña se fue. Sakura acarició un denso suspiro con los labios partidos. Sentía la mirada de Ino sobre ella, preocupada, consciente, tensa.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron una mezcla de miedo y confusión. Los días eran normales, casi pasables. Pero las noches eran aterradoras. Ino había tenido que salir a las cuatro de la mañana a hurtadillas porque la Haruno la llamó llorando sin parar.

El martes, dos sujetos uniformados llegaron al instituto. Sakura e Ino estaban afuera en ese momento y tragaron grueso al ver el auto de policía en el umbral de la entrada.

Al parecer, habían mandado a llamar a Tsunade, ya que salió por la enorme puerta principal a los pocos minutos. Los vieron estrechar sus manos. Uno de ellos le mostró lo que parecía ser una fotografía, ella retrocedió un paso y se cubrió la boca con la mano. También la vieron negar con la cabeza.

Shizune, su asistente, llegó en ese momento y les indicó el camino adentro a los oficiales.

Ino frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos celestes en la pequeña Haruno, quien estaba completamente paralizada.

–¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te gustaba actuar? –Le pregunto bajito, tocándole el hombro con la mano–. Bueno, es momento de hacer tu mejor esfuerzo.

Sakura la miró algo desconcertada, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Luego asintió.

Estaba convencida de que lo que había hecho era el peor de los pecados. Había jugado a ser Dios. Tal vez, en algún momento iba a tener la oportunidad de redimirse y de suplicar perdón al alma de la mismísima Hinata, pero este no era el momento. Su astuta mente debía actuar tan rápido que pareciera ir despacio a la vista ajena.

Ambas adolescentes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron su andar hacia adentro. Pero entonces, un auto negro aparcó cerca de ellas.

Era bastante lujoso, de él bajó un hombre alto, fornido y con facciones definidas. Sakura se encontró mirándolo más de la cuenta. Él era al menos diez años mayor que ellas, caminaba con porte seguro y posición prepotente.

–¿Sakura Haruno?

–Soy yo, oficial.

–No, no. –Rio levemente, negando con la mano y la cabeza. –. Soy el detective Sasuke Uchiha, de la unidad de asesinato de la policía federal.

Les mostró su placa, y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en que eran simples formalidades, dado que él ya tenía pinta de ser del gobierno.

–¿Puedo charlar contigo un rato?

Ella asintió, y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

–¡Qué oportuna, Sakura-chan! Justo estaba buscándote.

–Uchiha Sasuke, Detective. –Dijo él cordial, ofreciéndole un saludo a Tsunade.

La mujer asintió en respuesta, sin poder quitar la mirada triste de sus ojos avellana.

–Hinata-chan ha muerto, Sakura.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de contestar, pues eso es lo que hacían en las películas cuando cubrían un asesinato. Luego, puso la expresión más triste y desconcertante de su repertorio, murmurando un leve "¿qué?".

Los oficiales la llevaron a la oficina de Tsunade, donde relataron con lujo de detalles el estado del cuerpo. Sakura sintió lágrimas reales humedecer su rostro.

–Bien, yo me encargo ahora. –Dijo Sasuke, sentándose en el escritorio frente a Sakura, quien mantenía la espalda recta, las piernas juntas y las manos en su regazo, con las lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas sonrosadas.

–Tengo entendido que usted y Hinata eran mejores amigas. ¿No es así?

–Sí, desde los once años.

–¿Y cual era tu relación con ella? Según los datos que conseguí eres su amiga más cercana.

–Éramos como hermanas. Siempre estábamos juntas… Yo la protegía. Y fallé esta vez.

Sasuke asintió. –Señorita Haruno, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Hinata Hyuga?

–El viernes por la noche, en la fiesta. Yo volví porque me sentía realmente cansada, y ella decidió quedarse.

Sasuke asintió. –¿Con quién se quedó ella?

Fue el turno de ella de negar con la cabeza y susurrar que no lo sabía.

–¿Ha notado algún tipo de comportamiento extraño en ella? No sé, ¿Algo que llamara la atención? Estrés, algún familiar, un enemigo… Un novio.

Ella volvió a negar, y al estar sumamente nerviosa, dejó salir el llanto. Tsunade, rápidamente se acercó a consolarla.

La apretó contra su pecho. –Creo que es suficiente por hoy, oficiales, tenemos mucho que procesar.

–Sí, nosotros también.

–No duden en contactarnos, estamos todos dispuestos a ayudar a resolver este horrible crimen.

Los tres hombres asintieron. Y justo antes de salir de la oficina, Sasuke volvió a hablar.

–¿Podría hablar con la señorita a solas un minuto, Tsunade?

Ella asintió en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sasuke se inclinó, con su rostro apenas unos centímetros lejos del de ella.

–Si sabes algo, debes decírmelo, ¿Está bien?

–¿Te quedaste para extorsionarme cuando mi mejor amiga está muerta?

–Me quedé para ayudarte y darte mi entendimiento.

Sakura apartó la mirada y Sasuke se recriminó por ser tan brusco mentalmente. Si quería información, nunca la conseguiría de este modo.

–Mira… ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar un café conmigo? Podemos charlar bien las cosas.

–Creí que eras policía, no psicólogo.

–Detective. –Corrigió–. Pero esto es personal. Sé lo difícil que es lidiar con la muerte. Así que me ofrezco a ayudarte a sobrellevarlo, sin ataduras.

Sakura levantó sus ojos hacia él, observándolo detenidamente. –¿Harías eso por mí?

–Sí, por supuesto. Eres una jovencita adorable. –Se encontró a sí mismo admitiendo.

Sakura sintió el rubor en sus mejillas. Sasuke la observaba de cerca, detallando cada parte de su precioso rostro.

–Veme mañana a las cuatro en Kukkou Mokigai. Charlaremos un poco.

Ella asintió y luego, sin previo aviso, le sonrió. Fue apenas un gesto, una tirada a sus comisuras. Pero fue lo suficiente para atrapar a Sasuke en su juego.

* * *

–No puedo creer que te haya invitado a ese café. ¡Es uno de los más caros de todo Konoha!

Sakura rodó los ojos. –Deberías estar alagando mis habilidades para llorar así frente a Tsunade. Esa mujer es mi debilidad, no sé cómo lo hice.

–Yo tampoco. Pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.

Ino estaba recostada en su cama, cabeza levantada en su mano mientras observaba a Sakura maquillarse levemente con un labial rosa oscuro.

Llevaba puesto unos leggings negros, junto con una blusa blanca que se ajustaba debajo de su busto y caía con gracia hasta debajo de su trasero. Lo combinó con una chaqueta marrón claro y unas botitas del mismo color.

Ino le alcanzó la bufanda beige de la cama y la observó perfumarse con el embriagante aroma que la caracterizaba.

–Estas hermosa. Yo atenderé a los oficiales aquí, no te preocupes.

–¿Segura? Solo tienes que mantenerlos fuera del sotano.

–No hay nada en el sotano, ya limpie todo de una forma que no creerías jamás.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

–Si tiras una mezcla de soda y alcohol con un poco de colorante para comidas, la sangre se desprende y se mancha, así que es más fácil quitarla.

–Woah, ¿De qué sitio web sacaste eso?

–No actúes sorprendida. Tú fuiste la que la mató en primer lugar. Como mínimo tendrías que haber limpiado tu desastre.

–Touché. –Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente–. Suerte.

–A ti igual.

* * *

Media hora después se encontraba entrando en el lujoso café. Las paredes eran de un color beige claro, combinadas con tonos lilas y púrpuras. Caminó lentamente entre las mesas donde ya se encontraban varias personas comiendo cosas que lucían realmente deliciosas. Divisó a Sasuke en una de las mesas más apartadas y se acercó a él.

Sasuke la recibió con un beso en la mejilla. Le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y le acercó la silla y una vez que se hubo sentado, su caballerismo era una de las cosas que más atraía a Sakura.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Lo mejor que puedo.

–Me alegra oír eso. ¿Qué te gustaría ordenar?

Sakura le echó un vistazo a la carta, se decidió por un té de arándanos con torta de limón, él eligió el café brasileño con postre francés de chocolate y nueces.

Una vez que fueron atendidos y sus pedidos fueron tomados, Sakura se concentró en el hombre frente a ella.

–Te traje aquí para que pudieras descargarte. Siéntete libre de hacerlo.

–Me resulta algo difícil compartir cosas intimas ya que no te conozco.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Era una chiquilla vivaz, ¿No?

–Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Tengo veintiséis años. Acabo de graduarme de la Universidad de Leyes, éste es mi primer caso.

Sakura sonrió al obtener algo de información. –Esas son superficialidades. Quiero saber de ti.

–¿Y me dirás de ti?

Ella asintió. Sus pedidos habían llegado.

Le puso un poco de azúcar a su té, contrario de Sasuke, quien lo tomó así, amargo.

–Bueno. Vivo solo. Me alejé de mis padres hace unos cuantos años. Tengo un gato, Salem. Y me gustan las comedias americanas. Tu turno.

–Soy huérfana. Creo que soy… La clásica chica adolescente de la que ya has oído hablar.

–No creo eso.

–¿Huh?

–Según tu historial, eres la cabeza de tu escuela, eres muy inteligente. Y muy atractiva, como para ser una muchacha de ese tipo.

 _"_ _Sí tan solo supieras lo que hago los fines de semana"_

–Supongo que sí. Gracias por decirlo.

Le dio un bocado a la tarta de limón, y tuvo que guardar la compostura para no acabársela en unos segundos, pues estaba deliciosa.

–Escucha, Sakura. Yo realmente quiero resolver el caso.

Ella lo observó en silencio, tratando de decidir si necesitaba poner ese semblante de lesbiana reprimida y depresiva a trabajar para evadir sus cuestionamientos.

–¿Hay algún sospechoso?

Él se tensó.

–No voy a mentirte. Ellos creen que tú lo hiciste.

–¡¿Cómo crees que _yo_ podría haberle hecho algo tan horrible a Hinata-chan?!

–Tranquila, dije ellos. No yo. Yo creo que eres demasiado pura para hacer algo así.

 _"_ _Pues no me conoces"_

–¿Y si nunca encuentran al culpable? ¿Van a dejar las cosas así?

–La idea, por ahora es pensar positivamente...

–¡No hay positividad en la muerte!

–Sakura. –La calmó, mirando alrededor, no quería llamar la atención d la gente, le molestaba–. Vamos a resolver esto. –Estiró su mano y la apoyó con cuidado sobre la de ella–. Juntos.

Ella sonrió.

–Está bien.

* * *

–Entonces me trajo hasta aquí, y antes de irse me dio su número y besó mi mejilla.

Ino, con la sonrisa rozando sus orejas, chilló.

–¿Vas a volver a verlo?

–Por algo me dio su número.

–¿Y qué hay de Naruto?

Sakura vaciló en la pregunta. –No lo sé.

–Deberías ir a verlo. Pero discretamente. Tal vez, solo pasar por ahí con alguna excusa y ¡Poof!, te lo cruzas, se enamoran, se casan y todo esto finalmente cobra sentido.

–¿Qué hay de Sasuke?

–Me lo dejas a mí. –Contestó con simpleza.

–En tus sueños.

Y entonces lo hicieron. Consiguieron un taxi que las llevó hasta el campus de la Universidad. Ellas se adentraron en el bosque hasta llegar a las enormes mansiones de las tres hermandades. Allí, platicando con unos policías estaba Naruto, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que realmente, le rompió el corazón. Sai, el chico que se le acercaba a Ino también estaba ahí.

Naruto notó su presencia de inmediato, y tras disculparse con los oficiales, fue a abrazarla.

El contacto fue tan doloroso que soltó un par de lágrimas que para Naruto, significarían el dolor de la perdida, pero para ella, significaba el dolor de afrontar algo que realmente desearía no haber hecho, y demonios, no quería que Naruto la soltase jamás.

–Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan.

La razón de la disculpa era un secreto que no quería averiguar.

–Yo también.

Naruto no notó el doble sentido de eso.

–En serio, lamento todo esto. Debe haber sido muy traumático para ti. –Le dijo, acariciando su mejilla con su mano. Ella asintió.

–Estoy aquí si necesitas algo, Naruto. Puedes contar conmigo.

–Sí… Gracias. Pero creo que superaré esto solo. Creí que ella era la indicada ¿Sabes?

Ino, desde la distancia, vio venir la tormenta.

–Ella era tan dulce. Hasta imaginé pedirle matrimonio.

–¿Qué? –Murmuró, ida en sus pensamientos nublados por el enojo y los celos.

¡Me deshice de ella para que me miraras a mí!

–Supongo que es cierto eso de que el amor vence a la muerte.

¡Lo arriesgué todo por ti!

Ino la vio temblar y apretar sus puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Se soltó del brazo de Sai, quien aún estaba dando una pequeña declaración a los oficiales.

No podían darse el lujo de que Sakura tuviera un ataque de nervios allí mismo. Entonces la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Naruto no entendía que estaba pasando.

–Tienes que calmarte. –Siseó. Buscó algo en su bolso y luego le puso dos pastillas blancas en la palma de la mano.

Sakura la miró confundida, sus sentidos no respondían a sus mandados, era como que alguien más se apoderaba de sus controles mentales. Pero de alguna forma, tomó las pastillas bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

–Es hora de irnos. Fue bueno verte, Naruto. Cuídate.

–Sí… Tú igual.

La rubia arrastró a Sakura fuera del campus, tironeando en el brazo de la chica cada vez más fuerte para intentar sacarla también de su ensoñación.

–Tienes que despertar, Sakura. Debes aprender a controlar esos ataques. Los oficiales estaban ahí.

–Él la ama.

Fue lo único que pudo articular.

.

.

.

Helowwww, cómo están?

Sé que tardó mucho pero aquí está la conti.

Espero te agrade.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

* * *

 **Psicosis**

Generalmente, los nervios de una persona son representados por temblores involuntarios, expresiones faciales perturbadoras, llanto, respiración agitada y muchas cosas más.

Pero Sakura estaba completamente quieta. Estática, dura, paralizada ante el mundo que se movía frente a ella.

Ino estaba lo suficientemente preocupada como para no llevarla devuelta al instituto, así que en cambio, la llevó a un cercano parque para niños.

El parque la relajaba, pero no estaba segura de si hacía lo mismo con Sakura. La observó de nuevo; su espalda recta, manos juntas sobre su falda, ojos fijos en algo que ella no podía ver, parecía que su iris tenía un ligero temblor también, pero Ino no estaba segura, y por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo.

Se pasó una mano por la cortina de cabello dorado, intentando apartar la vista de su amiga, pero no podía, era como estar viendo un accidente automovilístico, o a un fenómeno, sus ojos solo no se movían. El psique alterado de Sakura era tan atrayente que se maldijo mentalmente por siquiera pensarlo.

Y pensó que quizás, todo aquello era la forma que Sakura tenía para calmarse, y no quería perturbarla más.

Una brisa suave que le acarició las mejillas con cuidado levantó las pocas hojas caídas del suelo y las hizo bailar en un vaivén infinito con el viento. Más allá, un par de niños jugaban con las ramas caídas de los árboles, lucían felices. Como lucen los niños pequeños antes de conocer el aterrador mundo que los endurece y petrifica para que sus cenizas se desprendan de sus cuerpos con las brisas de primavera.

Y la brillante sonrisa en sus rostros hizo que Ino se preguntara cuando fue que Sakura perdió aquello que la hacía humana. Sus ojos, su cabeza, su vida.

Ella sabía que desde pequeña, Sakura había sido una niña especial, más fría y déspota que el resto, una que no volteaba o vomitaba cuando disecaban un cuerpo en biología a los nueve años, una que sabía cuándo alguien mentía, y que procuraba ser la justicia y la verdad en el mundo podrido del que extrañamente, ya era parte.

–Ino.

–¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

–Llévame a casa. –Le pidió bajito, casi rogando.

Ino asintió, extendiendo su mano hacia la pequeña mata rosada, quien la aceptó y se levantó de la banca en la que estaba, y cuando comenzó a caminar a su lado, no la soltó.

 _(Yo te protegeré de todas las cosas que no puedes ver)_

Atravesaron el parque despacio, e Ino le dio una última mirada a aquellos niños que pronto caerían en las garras de una bestia que iba a consumirlos con sus ojos aguados por la lástima. Al llegar a una de las esquinas de la cuadra, paró el primer taxi que vio y le dio la dirección del instituto.

Sakura nuevamente se erguía, era algo clásico en ella, el imponer una postura fuerte y recta ante situaciones complicadas. Eso fue lo que le consiguió su puesto en la cadena de reputación del colegio, esa era su manera de defenderse.

Ino apretó su mano gentilmente, enviándole fuerzas a través del tacto miserable.

Y entonces, Sakura dejó que su cabeza cayera contra el vidrio de la ventanilla.

La observó.

¿Era ese el fin de Sakura Haruno?

No era una señal convincente ni mucho menos obvia, pero el solo hecho de que mostrara flaqueza, de que dejara que las grietas de su cuello convertido en piedra se abrieran de más y dejaran caer su cabeza… La asustaba.

Al llegar al instituto se encontraron con las miradas de reproche de las alumnas que no se conformaban con las explicaciones de la policía.

Ino pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sakura, guiándola por el campus ya que ella parecía incapaz de moverse por sí sola.

El sonido del taxi alejándose llamó la atención de aún más personas curiosas, que miraban a Sakura con desprecio.

–Disculpen –Comenzó Ino calmada, enfatizando su tono elegante–. Sakura-san ha pasado por mucho estos días, por favor, no la hagan sentir peor. Sé que ustedes estarían iguales o peor que ella si su mejor amiga falleciera tan atrozmente.

–Disculpa, Ino-chan. No quisimos molestarlas, es solo que Sakura-san se ve… muy mal.

Ino despegó los ojos de la muchacha morena frente a ella para posarlos en Sakura, quien parecía absorta de toda conexión con el mundo real.

Inmediatamente, el resto de las jóvenes se disculpó con un sonrojo en las mejillas y apartó la mirada.

Ino frunció el ceño, excusándose y entrando rápidamente al edificio. Al llegar a la habitación de la Haruno, la sentó en la cama, le quitó la chaqueta, dejándola doblada por la mitad en los pies de la cama y fijó sus ojos en la rígida chica frente a ella.

–¿Puedes dejarme sola, Ino?

Su voz irrumpió contra el silencio inquietante abruptamente, haciendo que se exaltara un poco.

–Claro. –asintió, sin realmente moverse de su lugar.

Inconscientemente quería quedarse clavada en ese sitio, observando a Sakura sin parar, porque tenerla bajo vigilancia significaba tenerla bajo control y protegerla. Ino en realidad no sabe cómo cuidarla, y es mucho más difícil considerando que la amenaza es ella misma. Dientes blancos apretaron la piel rosácea de su labio inferior mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás, finalmente abriendo la puerta.

–Búscame si necesitas algo. –le dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con un suave click.

Sakura tenía los ojos en la puerta cerrada, detallando mentalmente el color marrón chocolate profundo, las grietas casi invisibles y el diseño de la puerta, era algo tan estúpido, pensó, el decorar una simple puerta.

Las puertas servían para proporcionar privacidad, pero ella solo sentía encierro, una claustrofobia inexplicable que no tenía lugar para meterse en su cuerpo porque ya estaba lleno de odio hacia sí misma.

 _Tal vez es_ _ **esta**_ _puerta_ Piensa, retrocediendo con sus talones en la cama, arrugando la tela del cubrecamas perfectamente estirado. Su mano izquierda se desliza por sus cabellos rosados, tironeando un poco de ellos mientras sus labios se parten para salir un jadeo suave. _Porque es de_ _ **esta**_ _habitación, donde dormía_ _ **ella**_ Y de repente sus pensamientos ya no tienen sentido, son solo murmullos, gritos, acusaciones, la canción que sonaba en el taxi hace rato. La que sonaba en el radio del auto de Naruto hace unas semanas mientras hacían el amor. La voz grave y ronca de Sasuke. Hay algo más, es una mujer, una mujer llorando y pronunciando su nombre con sabor amargo. Ve imágenes borrosas y distorsionadas de lo que en otro momento puede haber calificado como verdadero y falso, pero ahora que su juicio está tan nublado como el espejo del baño cada vez que se ducha con agua hirviendo, solo no lo sabe.

Sus manos se entierran más en sus cabellos, los tiran, intentan arrancarlos. Luego bajan con dedos temblorosos a sus brazos, donde clava su delicada manicura francesa en su piel de pétalos de cerezo, desgarrándola, abriéndola, rompiéndola como papel.

–Estoy demente. –murmura para sí misma, apretando sus manos para detener su temblor mientras que muerde su labio inferior hasta que siente el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua.

¡Despierta! Le grita su conciencia, porque una pequeña parte de ella sabe que es prisionera de los pensamientos malignos que no puede controlar, y quiere ser libre, quiere salir de esa prisión que encarcela su raciocinio, su poder sobre su propio cuerpo, y todos aquellos aspectos que de ser libres, habrían impedido el homicidio de Hinata Hyuga.

Pero ella está perdida. Está sola en su cuarto, sola en todos lados. Y está cansada.

* * *

–¿Cómo has estado?

Sakura despegó la vista del paisaje para mirar a Sasuke, quien se fijó rápido en ella antes de volver la vista al camino, mostrándole una fugaz y casi invisible sonrisa que en cualquier otra circunstancia habría implicado algo más que simple interés en su bienestar.

Por su mente brincaron los recuerdos de la semana anterior, desde la confesión de Naruto, su colapso nervioso, hasta el increíblemente complicado ciclo de miradas extrañas que se convertían en algo parecido a la vergüenza de sus compañeras. Incluso se enfrentó a Tenten en una ocasión. Parecía que habían pasado meses de eso.

–Bien. Todo ha estado muy bien.

–Unos colegas me informaron haberte visto en la fraternidad hace unos cuantos días. ¿Qué hacías allí?

–Pensé que no eras detective cuando estabas conmigo.

–Es mera curiosidad.

–¿No te apena ser tan directo?

–No creo en el camuflar mis intenciones.

–¿Cuáles serían esas intenciones?

Sasuke hizo un sonido que pareció una risilla. Mostrando una sonrisa de lado, brazo izquierdo recto hacia el volante, dedos cerrados alrededor de él, su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia ella. –Es algo complicado.

Ella no sabe que contestar, así que no lo hace. En cambio, mira fijamente al frente, intentando mantener una expresión relativamente triste, porque sabe que debe mantener la postura de mejor-amiga-en-duelo, aunque también quiere mostrar interés en la situación. Mostrar tantos sentimientos a la vez, e intentar hacerlos ver creíbles era una cuestión delicada, y lo era aún más considerando lo inexpresivos que eran los músculos faciales de la Haruno.

Por eso hoy se vistió de negro.

–¿A dónde me llevas, Sasuke?

–Ya verás.

Entonces rueda los ojos y se permite olvidar lo complicado que ha sido todo, solo por unos segundos. Observa el paisaje que la envuelve en colores de tonos diferentes de anaranjado, como el fuego. Y entonces deja de sonreír porque recuerda que n importa cuán lejos Sasuke la lleve, ella siempre estará rodeada de las llamas del infierno. Porque es culpable, es una traidora, una mentirosa, es desleal y está sucia.

Sasuke, indiscretamente acerca su mano al muslo de ella, tanteando su piel de porcelana con cuidado en un toque suave que disimula lujuria y camufla el apoyo que el intenta transmitirle pero no sabe cómo. Y se siente bien.

Minutos después se encuentran cerca del centro de la ciudad, donde los edificios están recubiertos de paneles de vidrio que reflejan los rayos del sol y las hojas de los arboles alrededor.

Sasuke ingresó en una cochera subterránea, aparcando su auto cerca de lo que parecía ser un ascensor.

El motor del auto se detuvo, y con ello, los seguros de las puertas se desactivaron con un ligero _click_ , Sakura miró a Sasuke a través de la oscuridad de estar bajo tierra, contempló sus largos ojos ónix, sus facciones perfectamente esculpidas por un jodido dios, y sus dientes apretaron sin querer su labio inferior. Estaba tan bueno.

–¿Puedes besarme? –Le pidió despacio, ojos brillando con deseo.

Sasuke sonrió algo arrogante y asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero luego, sus dedos se curvaron en la manija de la puerta y Sakura se sintió petulante al velo salir del auto.

Lo imitó y caminó detrás de él hasta llegar a la puerta metálica del ascensor. Sasuke apretó el botón rojo para llamarlo, y mientras esperaba unió sus ojos con la mirada desesperada de Sakura, se veía tan linda y deseable. Quería romperla en dos.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos entraron sin decir nada, y justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente, Sasuke puso sus manos en ambos lados del cuello de ella y la jaló hacia él, atrapando sus labios suaves y carnosos en un beso lleno de pasión que le arrancó el oxígeno del cuerpo en solo un momento.

Lentamente avanzó hasta que la espalda de Sakura dio contra la pared, arrancándole un deleitante sonido que no se parecía a nada que el haya escuchado antes.

Sakura pasó sus brazos por los fuertes hombros de él, apretándose a su cuerpo, y sintió a Sasuke morder su labio con fuerza cuando sus pechos fueron restregados contra él. La mano masculina descendió hasta el trasero de Sakura y lo apretó, logrando sacarle un suave gemido mientras el tintineo insoportable del ascensor marcaba el piso trece.

Ella se separó primero, dejando que él la guiase por pasillos largos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera barnizada con una placa que decía "cuatro" en grandes letras negras. Esperó impaciente hasta que Sasuke logró meter la llave en la cerradura y abrió, y entonces se acercó a él, empujándolo con sus manos pequeñas hasta que logró cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Con un rápido vistazo hacia el interior del lujoso apartamento, empujó a Sasuke hasta el sofá verde oscuro en el medio de la sala. Él cayó de espaldas, sonriendo con sorna ante las acciones tan infantiles de Sakura. La chica se posicionó encima de él, apoyándose con sus rodillas desnudas en el sofá y usando sus manos como soporte en los hombros de Sasuke.

–Me molesta… –Murmuró, tironeando de la tela gris de la playera de Sasuke, pasando sus dedos por las marcas del pecho masculino. Se mordió el labio coqueta, observando los músculos sobresalir por la tela.

–Quítala. –Ordenó, ella obedeció bajo la mirada oscura- Desvístete.

Y despacio, sus dedos atraparon los breteles del precioso vestido negro y los deslizaron hacia abajo, pronto revelando el esbelto cuerpo pálido, adornado con bonita lencería blanca.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron del más sutil toque de rosa mientras la mano de Sasuke recorría con cariño su costado en un roce suave y gentil. Sintió sus piernas temblar.

Sasuke ciñó sus manos alrededor de la cadera femenina y la atrajo más hacia él, rozando sus intimidades casi discretamente, porque quería tantear las aguas, ver qué tan rápido ella perdía el control.

Pero para su sorpresa, Sakura no respondió, en cambio, jugueteó sensualmente con el cabello negro con una mano, palpando el bulto creciente bajo su propia entrepierna sin avergonzarse. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, inclinándose ante el tacto.

–Estás jugando con fuego, Sakura.

–No veo lo malo en ello.

–Si juegas con fuego, te quemas. –Concluyó arrogante antes de invertir sus posiciones en un solo movimiento, apretando el cuerpo de la chica contra la superficie mullida del sofá. Las piernas de Sakura se enredaron en su cadera, empujando hacia abajo con sus talones levemente para poder sentir el contacto de nuevo.

–Por favor, Sasuke. –Rogó, labios acariciando la mandíbula cuadrada.

Y Sasuke lo supo. Lo supo por el tono de su voz, acaramelado, desesperante e infantil. Lo supo por la manera en la que sus ojos lo miraban, sus manos lo apretaban y su aroma lo embriagaba.

Sakura no quería follar. Sakura necesitaba amor.

Y algo dentro de su pecho se removió al siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de follarse a una lolita y luego regresarla al colegio, se sentía mal. Por eso se detuvo abruptamente, y en vez de recriminarle algo que ella no podía controlar, se quitó los jeans, quedando en un par de boxers negros y se hizo un espacio en el sofá, atrapando a Sakura en sus brazos.

–No esta vez. –Le murmuró en el oído.

Ella no contestó, sus músculos se sentían tensos bajo su piel, su respiración demasiado errática.

–Lo siento, Sakura. –Se disculpó.

Sonó como el dicho protocolar cuando niegas sexo, pero el en realidad se refería al dolor de ella. El lamentaba que ella estuviera sufriendo tanto, y era por eso que no quería seguir rompiéndola en pedazos.

–Yo voy a arreglarte.

Quería ser algo positivo en su vida.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que para empezar, él quería ser algo en su vida.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

* * *

 **Psicosis**

Frente a ella estaba el mar, a su lado, Sasuke.

Dedos largos y suaves acariciaron con gentileza la superficie de la mano de Sasuke, intentando así apaciguar su propio ardor interno. Porque de esa forma lo hacía ella. Le daba su todo a alguien importante (quizás no tanto) para calmar los gritos resonantes en su cabeza.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la costa era un canto místico que la llevaba lejos de la situación en la que estaba. Siendo cualquier otra persona, se concentraría más en subir con cuidado a la lancha del detective Uchiha y no en algo tan escueto como el sonido del mar. Sakura era impasible.

Sasuke la agarró con fuerza del antebrazo para ayudarla a cruzar el medio metro entre la punta del muelle y la lancha, riendo por lo bajo cuando ella se tambaleó un poco al no tener la seguridad de la tierra quieta bajo sus pies, (y pensar que Japón temblaba todo el tiempo).

Sakura le sonrió, estabilizándose y acomodando el kimono negro con un bonito estampado de flores sobre sus delgados brazos.

–Sasuke-kun, no seas rudo. –Bromeó, empujándolo levemente.

–Eres tan torpe.

–¡Oye!

–¿Quieres algo? –Señaló a la cabina interior, Sakura supuso que se refería a algún aperitivo y negó.

Lo vio caminar sin cuidado por la cubierta de la lancha hasta llegar al frente. Pie derecho sobre un cubo blanco que ella no sabía para que servía, brazos cruzados sobre su escultural pecho, y la más genuina sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

Ella, por su lado, eligió sentarse en una banqueta detrás de él, dedos cerrados alrededor del borde de esta, brazos pegados a su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa del mar contra la piel de su rostro, fría y salada, acariciando sus mejillas, la curva de su nariz, sus labios algo secos, dándole la bienvenida.

–El mar es mi lugar favorito. –Lo oyó decir y no dijo nada, esperando a que él continuase–. Cuando era pequeño mi hermano y yo solíamos escaparos en la madrugada y venir a la playa. –Le contó un secreto. Siempre lo hacía, le murmuraba cosas sobre él en el oído o se las gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Era tan importante para ella, el que él abriera su pecho en dos y le mostrara todo lo que hay dentro. Y era magnífico.

No estaba segura de que eran, porque ya habían pasado tres semanas y media desde que Sasuke llegó a la oficina de Tsunade, le invitó un café y la llevó a su apartamento.

Por eso, reprimió el jadeo que amenazó con pasar por sus labios y mordió aquella lágrima que a toda costa quería salir. Sasuke era igual que Naruto. Eran tan iguales que se diferenciaban del otro. Sasuke le había mostrado un lado sensible de ella misma que creía haber enterrado seis metros bajo tierra, le había enseñado a olvidar a todo aquello que la lastima, y le dejó poemas escritos en la piel de su vientre con versos que rimaban con muerte. Sasuke era crudo, apático a veces, arrogante y sanguinario. Perfecto para ella.

Naruto era diferente. Naruto era el sol que iluminaba sus pasos dentro de aquello que ella llamaba subconsciente, él la trataba con gentileza, con amor sin pedir nada a cambio. Naruto nunca dejaría cardenales en su cuello, cadera, hombros, en sus huesos carentes del calcio necesario para enfrentar todo aquello. Naruto la besaba suavemente.

Y la diferencia era que Naruto era el pasado, la razón, su amor. Y Sasuke era el presente, la cubierta de sal sobre la herida abierta. Sasuke era la intensidad del dolor.

–Estas llorando. –Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con el rostro de Sasuke a unos centímetros del suyo.

Entonces sintió el calor emanar sobre su mejilla izquierda, y puso su mano sobre la de él, acercándose más a él. Decidió parar el flujo de sus lágrimas, porque no quería darle la razón a él.

–Solo recuerdos.

Sasuke se había acostumbrado a esa excusa.

–¿Traes a todas tus putas a pasear en barco?

Sasuke no contestó por unos segundos. –Solo cuando realmente me gustan.

Sasuke le gustaba por eso. Porque él no iría por la vida diciendo "tú eres la única". Él admitiría que había habido otras, y que probablemente lo habrán nuevamente. Sasuke es la clase de persona que dice "Ahora, soy para ti. Vamos a disfrutarlo por el tiempo que sea".

–¿Cómo puedes saber que te gusto tan rápido?

–¿Siempre le haces estas preguntas a los chicos que se confiesan ante ti?

–No has respondido.

Sasuke suspiró. –¿No podemos aceptarlo y ya? ¿De verdad necesitas más razones?

–Solo quiero aclarar conceptos.

–Me gustas, Sakura. ¿Está bien? Sería estupendo si dejaras de… cuestionarme.

Dientes rasparon contra el labio inferior pintado de un suave rosa y evadió la mirada inquisidora. –Tú también me gustas. Aunque es difícil saberlo con exactitud. ¿Es por eso que me has invitado a tantas citas indiscretas?

–¿No acabamos de aclarar que no quiero más cuestionamientos?

–Pues acostúmbrate a ellos.

–Joder, Sakura. ¡Sí! Quiero estar contigo, quiero una oportunidad.

–Es demasiado pronto.

–Para eso son las citas. –Dio el ultimátum, pronto mostrando la sombra de una sonrisa egocéntrica en sus labios segundos antes de estamparlos contra los rosados de ella.

Porque era más sencillo callarla con besos que afrontar sus inseguridades. Y Sasuke aprendió, con un poco más de tiempo, a callarla en los momentos indicados; justo cuando comenzaba a dudar de él, cuando comenzaba a divagar, o cuando lloraba sin parar.

La semana siguiente Sasuke le pidió mudarse con él luego de su graduación. Ella aceptó. Ino se escandalizó.

Entonces no asistió al funeral de Hinata, y cuando Tenten la confrontó por ello en el baño del gimnasio luego de educación física, acusándola de ser una perrita mentirosa que se abusaba de la confianza de los maestros y de la ignorancia del resto del mundo, moviendo sus manos alrededor de su rostro mientras gritaba y unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalaban por el costado de su cabeza, gritándole también que ella sabía la verdad y que no tardaría en contarla al mundo, ella entró en pánico.

Lloró y le gritó que ella no conocía el dolor de perder a alguien tan importante y un millón de cosas más que hicieron que Tenten apretara los puños, los dientes, y la mirada.

"Sé que fuiste tú" Le había dicho antes de salir del baño.

Esa noche Ino tuvo que asistir a Sakura.

Sus sollozos era tan sonoros que ella temía que alguien las oyese. Entonces la tomó del brazo y la llevó al baño. Con nada de cuidado, la sentó en el retrete, intentando ignorar el llanto desgarrador mientras buscaba en el gabinete del baño el frasco naranja que le había pasado en secreto.

Sakura se apretaba la cabeza con la parte baja de la palma de sus manos, tomaba bocanadas de aire y apretaba con fuerza los ojos, sentía que su cabeza ardía.

Ino le echó una mirada fugaz, notando como la zona de sus ojos y nariz estaba completamente roja y mojada, sus cabellos se le pegaban al rostro y sus labios temblaban de una manera que consiguió asustarla, una vez más, antes de voltearse a hurgar entre las toallas.

Sus dedos, siempre adornados con bonita joyería rebuscaban entre las telas suaves sin encontrar nada.

Y Sakura ahora estaba abrazándose a sí misma, clavando sus uñas en sus brazos pálidos y enfermos. Rasgando su piel a la vez que las lágrimas bajaban a gran velocidad por su rostro comido por la angustia.

–No están…

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior. Porque ella necesitaba mantener la compostura mientras Sakura se desmoronaba frente a ella, se apretaba el pecho y caía en sus rodillas, tosiendo, llorando con todas sus fuerzas, lastimando su piel, su piel y sus huesos.

Ino se alarmó cuando vio un fino hilo de sangre caer por la comisura del labio hinchado de Sakura.

Una nube espesa parecía rodearlas a ambas, impidiéndoles ver y respirar. Era tan difícil salir del sentimiento de opresión que se veía acentuado conforme el llanto de Sakura se incrementaba.

Había tanto _dolor._

Al no encontrar el medicamento, Ino miró a su alrededor y rápidamente encendió la regadera. El agua fría levantó una ola de vapor extraño que se disipó en el aire.

Regresó al lado de Sakura mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar su rostro. –Tienes que levantarte. –Le dijo con la voz quebrada, ceño fruncido–. ¡Levántate, Sakura!

Pero sus peticiones parecían entrar y salir de la mente frustrada de la flor de cerezo, porque sus pétalos se estaban cayendo y no tenía fuerzas para retener algún loquesea.

Ino pasó sus brazos debajo de los de Sakura, usando todas sus fuerzas para arrastrarla hasta la tina, soltando un jadeo en el camino.

Sakura se curvaba sobre su pecho, dificultándole la tarea, pero Ino logró meterá en el agua helada, sumergiéndose con ella y salpicando agua fuera de la tina.

Los silentes salinos se mezclaron con el agua de la regadera, sus ropas se opacaron y se pegaron a sus cuerpos. Sakura volvió a escupir sangre. Ino la acunó en sus brazos.

 _Ese_ era el fin de Sakura Haruno.

Ino nunca la conoció más de lo necesario. Conocía detalles importantes como la falta de amor en su niñez, su trastorno obsesivo, su preocupación por cada cosa en el mundo, la forma en que se mordía la piel alrededor de sus uñas cuando estaba nerviosa, lo que sus expresiones significaban. Sí, Ino solo la conocía superficialmente.

Y ahora que Sakura gime y tose, tiembla y se acerca a ella, sabe que nunca llegará a conocerla en realidad. No como Sakura comienza a conocer a Sasuke. Y lo siente, porque Sasuke es un buen tío que nunca llegará a ver el interior de Sakura. Nadie lo hará.

–Todo está bien. Estoy aquí.

Ella se había convertido en una cobija que de vez en cuando escupe palabras bonitas.

Porque Sakura le importaba tal vez un poco más de lo necesario. Y porque cuando le dijo que encubriría un homicidio por ella si fuese necesario, en realidad se refería a que movería montañas por ella, a que daría su vida por ella. Pero Sakura no lo entendió.

El agua fría apaciguó el calor en su cuerpo y disipó la nube en su cabeza, hizo que la presión sobre su cráneo se esfumara, y el único recuerdo que le queda sobre su ruptura es el ardor en los parpados y la sangre en su piel.

Ino lo aceptó, el ser un confort matutino, el ser usada para el bienestar de Sakura. Lo aceptó porque era eso o nada, y ella, profundo en su interior, en el mismo lugar en donde guarda sus secretos y a sus demonios de noche, necesitaba estar cerca de Sakura.

El problema era que Sakura no la necesitaba como ella creía.

Siempre sería la cobija.

* * *

Sakura se movía suavemente al ritmo de la canción de moda que sonaba en la radio detrás de ella, limpiando sus manos en el delantal que protegía su vestido verde de las manchas de la comida que tanto se esmeraba en preparar.

Se ayudó con el cuchillo para poner las cebollas picadas en la sartén, deleitándose con el aroma que danzaba en el aire mientras se cocinaban.

Se alzó en puntas de pie para alcanzar el frasco de vidrio en las alacenas sobre su cabeza y al alcanzarlo, se apresuró a abrir la tapa de plástico blanca y con una cucharita, espolvoreó el condimento en la sartén. Se limpió las manos en el delantal al oír la puerta de la entrada cerrase y se aproximó por el largo pasillo a recibir al recién llegado.

Sasuke se encontraba quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, y le mostró el flash de una grata sonrisa al verla ahí.

–Hola. –Saludó.

–Hola. ¿Cómo te fue?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. –No hemos avanzado nada. No quiero hablar de eso. Ya he memorizado todos los aspectos del caso sin siquiera intentarlo.

Sakura ya conocía el mal humor de Sasuke, y no quiso apretar sus botones, por lo que le sonrió y bajó un poco la cabeza, murmurando en voz baja: –Estoy haciendo pasta.

Él le sonrió, aproximándose y enredando su brazo alrededor de la fina cintura. –Eres la mejor. –Le dijo, besando la punta de su nariz con suavidad, arrancándole una sonrisa–. Iré a darme una ducha.

Sakura asintió, observándolo caminar algo tenso lejos de ella. Se fijó en sus hombros, extrañamente rectos, en sus pasos, cuidadosamente certeros. Y temió lo peor.

La sonrisa en sus labios lentamente de disipó.

Negó lentamente, sacudiendo los pensamientos que amenazaban con perturbar su paz fuera de su cabeza y volvió a la cocina.

Agarró la cuchara de madera que había dejado cerca de la sartén y mezcló un poco la preparación. Luego le agregó una lata de puré de tomate y lo revolvió con cuidado, mano izquierda apoyada contra su cadera.

A las dos semanas de mudarse, había aprendido que Sasuke adoraba la comida italiana. Al mes, aprendió a prepararla a la perfección.

Minutos después, decidió servirse un poco de agua con hielo en un vaso. Se apoyó contra la heladera a su lado y bebió el líquido despacio, en largos y pequeños sorbos, había leído en internet que ayuda con los nervios.

Tragó el último poco de agua con la cabeza levantada y los ojos cerrados, suspirando con pesadez al dejar el vaso sobre la mesada de mármol y se apresuró en llenar una olla con agua y ponerla sobre la llama viva para que hirviese.

Sasuke había estado trabajando en el caso de Hinata por exactamente meses. Y teniendo en cuenta las pistas, era imposible que no hayan encontrado a un culpable. Ino se lo dijo antes de irse de Japón para cumplir su sueño de ser diseñadora en París.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante el recuerdo de su rubia amiga, que la había abandonado por completo a principios de junio, cuando ella estaba demasiado ocupada en aprender la receta de la pasta favorita de su nuevo novio-amigo-amante-loquesea.

Y entonces recordó que su vida había cambiado, que ella había cambiado, y que Ino ya no estaba a su lado para calmarla cuando sufría algún ataque psicótico. Y Sasuke no podía relativamente hacerlo, porque Sasuke es el detective encargado del caso en el que ella es la asesina. Y eso no puede salir a la luz.

Aunque parece que acababa de hacerlo.

–¿Estas bien?

Exaltada, volteó a ver a Sasuke parado en la entrada de la cocina, despeinando su cabello mojado con la mano derecha, sus ojos detonaban preocupación.

Ella asintió.

–Dijiste que aún no habían resuelto el caso… Ya han pasado cinco meses, Sasuke-kun.

Y nuevamente, lo vio tensarse.

–Sí, las cosas no concuerdan.

Y recordó que Sasuke no quería hablar del tema.

–¿Siguen pensando que yo lo hice?

No había habido audiencias, ni testigos, ni absolutamente nada que la inculpara como la asesina de Hinata. Solo sus propios pensamientos.

Y al parecer, Sasuke.

–Sí.

Sakura soltó una risita sarcástica. –¡Por supuesto! ¡Es obvio que todos creen que he sido yo! ¿Quién más, sino?

–Sakura-

–Todo este tiempo me has mentido, me has engañado para que yo confiese ¿No es así, Sasuke? Nunca te has interesado en mi de verdad.

Sakura negó con la cabeza rápidamente, notando el cuchillo que había utilizado para cortar los vegetales cerca de su mano.

Rápidamente lo tomo, asustando a Sasuke, quien alzó sus manos en forma de defensa y retrocedió unos pasos.

–Sakura, por favor-

–Sí, Sasuke. Fui yo. Quería olvidarlo ¿Sabes? Quería enterrar esa parte de mí. Pero parece que te esmeras en impedírmelo.

Sus dedos presionaron contra el mango del arma al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de la misma forma que hace tiempo no lo hacían.

–Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

–Yo también te amo.

–Pero has llegado demasiado lejos.

–¡Sakura! ¡Detente!

–¡Ah!

* * *

Ino dejó su taza de té en el fino plato de porcelana al leer el encabezado del periódico en la mesa de la cafetería. Había vuelto a Japón para visitar a Sakura, porque a pesar de todo, aún la necesitaba.

"Caso resuelto. El cazador fue cazado" Leyó. "A las seis y treinta y dos de la tarde de este viernes, un vecino del complejo de apartamentos Mokkuton escuchó una serie de ruidos extraños provenientes del departamento de arriba. Fue a investigar y se encontró con la horrorosa escena en la cocina del lugar. El detective Sasuke Uchiha fue encontrado sin vida en el suelo, junto a su reciente pareja, Sakura Haruno, también sin vida. Esto resuelve el enigmático caso del asesinato de Hinata Hyuga, a principios de enero del corriente año. Según el testigo, la joven se declaró culpable antes de cometer su siguiente homicidio, y finalmente su suicidio."

La lágrima cargada de emociones extrañas mojó el papel de diario mientras era puesto en su lugar.

Calmada, terminó su té, y salió de la cafetería del aeropuerto, encaminándose directamente a la boletería para comprar su regreso a Europa, lejos del dolor, lejos del internado y de Hinata. Lejos de Sakura.

.

.

.

F i n.

.

.

.

Un poco angst y amargamente pobre, pero fue lo que pude sacar de mi enredada cabeza.

Por alguna razón, me encuentro incapaz de escribir algo coherente, relevante y llamativo. Me disculpo con aquellos que se vieron decepcionados con las conclusiones de mis fics. Estoy trabajando en ello, lo prometo.

Escribir esto fue como una montaña rusa de ideas, nunca estaba satisfecha con los resultados, pero di lo mejor. ¿No les gusto que Ino tuviera un super crush secreto en Sakura? A mí si. Mi idea fue marcar la locura de Sakura, espero haberla capturado bien, y Sasuke solo... no podía faltar. El NaruSaku de este tipo tambien es de mis favoritos, y me puso triste que haya terminado tan mal... ¡Pero la tragedia es tragedia!

Gracias y un besote. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
